Immunity
by CutePiglet
Summary: Adolescents are suddenly killing their loved ones and then disappear off the face of the earth. Yami Tanaka, police officer at the Criminal Investigation Bureau, suspects the overly popular illusionist Yugi Mutou of being involved with these crimes. But as he looks for answers, he finds out, that no matter what, an illusionist never reveals his secrets. YxYY
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I'm pretty excited about this new story! I actually got inspired during class when I suddenly thought about how much I love illusionists. And the entire plot just exploded inside my mind.

I've wanted to write this for, like, forever. It's been a few months since I came up with this idea. I dunno if anyone will be interested in it, but I really wanted to give it a go and hope that people will give this story a chance.

Other genres: Supernatural-ish/Mystery/Romance/Crime/Drama-ish

This story will be rated M because of heavy violence and _maybe _sexual intercourse, but I'm not entirely sure about that yet.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Urawa, Japan  
September 7__th__, day 28, 01:32 am _

It had been two weeks and Rebecca was still feeling like absolute hell. Tears of anger and pain were streaming down her freckled cheeks while she rocked herself back and forth on her bed. Desperate, ugly whines went past her trembling her lips while she wallowed in frustration. Her pink vest was covered in tears and saliva for she had been crying for two hours straight. Everything hurt; her throat, her eyes, her jaw, her chest, _everything._ She could feel the gigantic hole in her heart that could not be filled with the wanted desire.

Rebecca looked around her dark room, outlining all the scattered papers on the floor. Her desk chair was lying on its side; its legs had been ripped out and there were scratches on the brown leather cushions. She had lifted her chair high into the air and smacked it back on the floor on the fourth day.

She couldn't write a proper sentence anymore, she couldn't cook a simple egg, not even draw a proper heart on some post-it. It was as if she couldn't do _anything_ right anymore. Her parents had been gone for the past few months, leaving her alone with her grandfather, Arthur. He wasn't home most of the time, so he had barely noticed his granddaughter's disturbed actions.

If she hadn't known better, she thought she was losing her mind completely. But that couldn't be true. She was _Rebecca Hopkins, _one of the smartest students in town, that girl who always aced every single test, the student who was loved by every teacher, maybe the first young teenager who was going to win a Nobel Prize.

No matter how hard Rebecca tried, she couldn't put her finger on it. Something was happening to her but she didn't have any idea what it could be. She was stressed every once in a while, but after a cup of tea and a good nap, it would be over. However, when she tried to go through said routine, she dropped the kettle on the floor, spilling hot water everywhere, and leaving red patches on her ankles.

After looking around in her room again, she found her full-body mirror. Her reflection reminded her of a five-year-old girl who had stubbed her toe and was trying to put on a brave face. Her usual bright green eyes were now dry and irritated from the amount of tears and her pale face was even paler from the lack of sleep. There were tear tracks on her freckled cheeks, and her blonde hair was sticking to her sweaty forehead.

Barely being able to recognize herself, she shook her head, and looked away from the reflection. The only reason she knew she wasn't imagining things, was because even her teachers at school were worried about her. They had asked her if everything was okay because she looked a little pale and anxious. And every single time, she had told them that there was absolutely nothing wrong in order to keep the rumors at bay.

The wailing continued and Rebecca gripped her head tightly, clawing at her skull with her sharp nails. Everything was a mess. At first she thought she was having one of those crappy days, but she never experienced it for _two weeks straight. _Even talking had become one of the hardest tasks, which made her feel even more miserable.

Because she was gripping so hard, her nails had dug into her skull, causing her to hiss in pain. Quickly pulling her hands back and wringing them together to get rid of the sticky liquid, she forced herself to calm down, which was a hard thing to do. In order to calm herself down, she had screamed into her pillow, punched in her walls, kicked her bookcase; _anything _to get rid of the anger.

And yet, there was still that hole that needed to be filled. There were wounds on her knuckles from all the punches, but the psychical pain wasn't soothing whatsoever. She couldn't think of anything else that could help her control this rage inside her—

"Rebecca? Everything all right, dear?"

_Ting. _

Something popped into the back of her head, and before she could stop herself from reconsidering, she got up from her bed and walked over to her door. Her grandfather, Arthur, was looking down at her with his kind blue eyes. There was a worried look on his face and a thin line had replaced his usual gentle smile. He reached out for her shoulder with his wrinkly hand, but Rebecca walked past him, and went downstairs.

"Beckie, where are you going?"

Even that nickname that she had always adored didn't cheer her up. Usually it made her smile ever so lightly, but it was as if someone else had taken over her body. She could no longer control the muscles in her legs, or her arms as she walked to the kitchen. Her eyes had already adjusted to the darkness and it didn't take very long to find what she was looking for.

Arthur followed her to the kitchen and turned on the lights. "What's going on, dear?" he tried again.

Rebecca turned around, earning a huge gasp from him. She had pulled out one of the biggest kitchen knifes which he used to cut the meat with. His granddaughter was holding it dangerously close to her small neck, but she merely stood there, not moving. Her hand shook lightly under the weight of the large knife, and there was an unfamiliar distant look in her usual bright eyes.

She looked _drained. _

"I…" she muttered, lowering the knife. "I have to do this. It will fill the hole."

"What hole, what are you— No, wait!" Rebecca had leaped towards him with the knife, coming alarmingly close to his chest. Still a bit weakened from the lack of sleep he had had, he could barely stop her. Arthur took a few risky steps backwards, bumping into one of the cupboards and knocking over a few pans that were still standing on the counter.

"Rebecca, what's gotten into you!?" Arthur yelled, ducking when she aimed at him once again with the knife. She started yelling at him to stand still so she could stab him, in an almost pleading way. Tears were streaming down her cheeks while she kicked the pans aside so there was nothing in her way.

"Just let me do it," she hissed. "It'll stop the pain."

Arthur shook his head, finally accepting that his granddaughter had lost her mind. He quickly made a run for it, but Rebecca was quicker. Grabbing his arm in a swift move, she turned him around and put the knife through the left side of his chest.

Blood spat out of the wound, right onto her face. The deafening scream melted into a soft, pathetic cry of help when Arthur finally sank to his knees. He coughed and a small amount of blood seeped out of his mouth, right onto her vest.

However, she wasn't done yet. Rebecca continued to stab him, yelling more and more with every stab until she was completely sure he was dead. Over and over she stabbed, her voice eventually dying in her throat until she couldn't scream anymore. The body was slumped against her own, coating her clothes with a good amount of blood.

Realization dawned on her and she blinked, looking down at the body. Her eyes darted to the knife, then to her grandfather.

Knife—body—knife—body—knife—_body…_

For the first time in weeks, her lips curled into a smile. Just as she had expected, the hole in her chest was filled. She had finally got rid of the uncontrollable anger. But she had to get out of here before anyone saw what happened.

Quickly pulling the knife closer to her and putting her vest over it, she ran out of the kitchen, towards the front door. After she had roughly opened it with her free hand, she took a few steps outside and looked around. Before she could change her mind she started running, but stopped when she saw her neighbor, Shizuka Kawaii.

That red hair and blue bathrobe stuck out like a sore thumb even in the middle of the night. Rebecca stayed where she was, nailed to the ground. She clutched the bloody knife even closer to her, feeling the sharp tip poking at her arm.

"Rebecca, is that you? I heard weird noises and was wondering if everything's okay," Shizuka yelled at her. Rebecca couldn't make out her face, but her voice sounded slightly alarmed and shocked. She must have heard _everything. _

She had to get out of there. So without saying anything, Rebecca ran past her and ignored Shizuka's yelling. Her short legs ran as fast as they could carry her and not once did she look back. Her legs continued to run aimlessly for a few minutes, her breaths becoming faster to get more air into her begging lungs.

After turning around a corner, someone suddenly appeared in front of Rebecca, causing her to bump into them.

"Oof!"

She looked up and she squinted to get a better look at the man. He had pulled his black cloak over his face so only the tip of his nose and round jaw were visible, but through the darkness Rebecca could see the familiar eyes. Those eyes looked down at her, sparkling excitingly.

"You did very well. I'm proud of you," he said softly, crouching down so he was on eye-level with her. "As promised, here's your prize."

Before she could even utter a word of response, he placed the tips of his fingers against her forehead. A burning pain like she had never felt before spread through her entire body like some horrible kind of disease. Screaming out of pain, she tried to push him away with her bloody hands, but he was far too strong for her.

Her mind could only focus on the pain as it intensified each passing second. She barely felt that another hand on her chest where the man's nails were almost cutting through the fabric of her shirt. A very bright light almost blinded her as the stranger pushed deeper and deeper into her chest.

When his hand pulled back from her chest, a huge glowing orb was resting in it. Rebecca immediately fell back to the ground, her eyes still open and moist with tears of pain.

"Good girl."

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan  
September 7__th__, day 28, 08:46 am _

Public transport was not exactly reliable when it came to being on time. Yami Tanaka's train would leave in about two minutes and he was _still _not at the central station. It was only one stop away and he kept his eyes glued to his watch, praying that he would still make it.

Kaiba, his boss, expected him to be there at nine sharp. He had simply been too lazy to get out of bed earlier and was now biting him in the ass.

_"Tokyo Central Station. Please do not forget to check out and bring your personal belongings with you if you are leaving the vehicle."_

"Finally," Yami muttered, standing up from his seat and walking towards the doors. The metro slowly came to a stop and he impatiently waited for the doors to open. Sprinting down the gigantic hall of the station after he had checked himself out and in again, he went around the corner and ran up the stairs. His train was already there and the conductor was standing outside, looking around if anyone else was going to enter the train.

Yami raced towards the train, ignored the weird look the conductor was giving him and got in before the doors closed. He felt like he was going to puke because he hadn't run so fast in a very long time. His lungs were on fire and beads of sweat trickled down his pale neck.

"Never. Ignore. Alarm. Clock. Again," he panted to himself, wiping off the hot liquid on his forehead. He only had about ten minutes to catch his breath before the train stopped at his next station.

After the doors had opened, Yami stepped out of the train and looked at his watch, letting out a small whine. It was a little over nine o'clock and he knew Kaiba would now have an excuse to give him another tiring speech.

About a month ago, Yami had become a police officer at the Criminal Investigation Bureau at the Crime department in Tokyo. Until now, nothing "exciting" had happened because Kaiba had merely treated him as an intern and let him run around like an aimless puppy. At the end of each day, he had to do all the paperwork and clean up afterwards and he was beginning to regret his choice.

But he had worked so hard for it to pass the exam that it would probably be a huge loss if he quit just because he was stuck with a stupid boss.

Yami had wanted to become an investigator ever since he was ten years old because his own mother was murdered and they never found out who had done it. His father had demanded they would continue with the case, but because there were so many other cases, it fell behind.

In the beginning it was very hard for both Yami and his father, and Yami wasn't even sure if his father ever got over his loss. Several years after they had left the case, Yami was forced to take care of his father for he had grown ill. He was almost absolutely certain it was because of the depression, but he had never dared to say it out loud.

If only—

_"TANAKA!"_

He had been so lost in thoughts he had barely noticed he was already in the building.

"Here we go," Yami muttered, already exhausted.

"You're late."

"Wow. What gave it away?"

A tall man with chocolate colored hair walked over to him, his crystal blue eyes boring holes into his skull. Of course his boss didn't appreciate him being late, but there was actually nothing to be late for, anyway.

Kaiba looked him up and down, as if he were examining him closely. "Still sassy as always. Be careful, you don't know how clumsy people can be here, especially when they're walking around with very _hot _coffee," he sneered. Then, his expression slightly changed. "Get your ass to my office, I want to have a chat."

For the first time, Yami felt scared he might lose his job. He had always had a big mouth and Kaiba never seemed to have such a huge problem with it, other than making him run around like a dog chasing its tail. He huffed, dropped his bag and followed Kaiba to his office.

He had only been in his office once and that was when he had accidentally insulted their captain in front of everyone. She had bumped into him and told him to piss off, and he threw a pretty creative insult right back at her. Kaiba had called him to his office and he had to stay there the whole night to finish a long lost report.

Speak of the devil... Yami blinked when he saw the woman he had just thought about sitting in his boss's office. Her long, elegant legs were crossed, leaving almost nothing to the imagination as her skirt had ridden up quite a bit. Her blonde hair reached her lower back and she carefully brushed her bangs out of her face, so the violet eyes became visible. The red painted nails on her manicured hands tapped impatiently on the wooden desk while she watched the two men enter the office.

Mai Kujaku never failed to be charming, yet devilish at the same time. Every time Yami saw her walk around, he couldn't help but follow her with his eyes. The captain of the team had one of the highest functions in the entire department so no one would dare to disobey her. Except him of course.

"Hey there, squirt. Been a while," Mai said, rising to her feet and brushing out her dark blue uniform. "I don't think we've ever had a… _real _conversation. Other than, what was it, 'Get your ugly bitch ass out of the way yourself,'" she finished with a cynical smile.

"Those were not even my exact words, but—"

"Shut up and shove it up your ass, Tanaka. Like I said, I wanted to talk with you about something really important." Kaiba pushed him out of the way and went to take a seat behind his desk.

Yami shrugged and walked over to the only non-occupied chair in the room, which was right next to Mai. Kaiba grabbed a remote that was on his desk and turned on the small TV, which was in right corner of the office, and motioned for both his colleagues to watch.

A skinny woman appeared on the screen, sitting behind a desk with her hands folded over each other. Behind her was a smaller screen, which displayed a house and a picture of a girl no older than sixteen.

_"_… _still not sure what has exactly happened here in Urawa. The only thing we know is that Arthur Hopkins was brutally murdered last night. The police have already searched the area for clues, or footprints, but the only thing they've found was the knife Hopkins was murdered with. Hopkins' granddaughter, Rebecca, went missing last night as well. Police say that she might have outrun the murderer, but nothing is certain yet. If you've seen or heard of her, please call this number and—"_

The TV was turned off again and both Mai and Yami turned to their boss.

"That's us. We're gonna go there as soon as you're ready." Kaiba gave Yami a look, and that's when an awkward silence followed.

"Oh, so that's why you were so pissed I was a bit late…" he said lamely. "But… You're saying I can come with? You never let me go anywhere."

"The only reason I am taking you with me is because Mai made a valid point," Kaiba gave her a nod and Mai turned to him with a lopsided grin.

"Newbies always act like nerds and who knows, they might see things we don't. Katsuya Jounouchi was a newbie not too long ago and he made it to be corporal in just a few years time. Maybe you'll end up like him since he turned out to be a great help."

"Yeah, and not just in the investigation department," Kaiba muttered, causing Mai's cheekbones to turn red under the thick layer of foundation she was wearing. Yami tried to hide his huge grin behind the back of his hand as Mai brushed past him with her head held high. "I've got everything I need right here. After a few phone calls, I got the address and everything else. Go get your stuff, Tanaka. We're leaving in five."

After Yami had grabbed his bag and some stuff out of his own office, they drove off in one of their police cars. The drive was pretty short, about fifteen minutes, and Yami looked at one of the traffic sings, and found out they were in Urawa.

The minute they got out of the car, Yami wanted to gawk at the scene playing in front of him. There was yellow tape put around the trees that were surrounding the house, it was even barricading the front door. There was a young woman standing in front of the house with her arms crossed over her small chest, her hands clinging to the blue bathrobe she was wearing.

Her long red hair looked like an absolute mess; as if she had just come out of bed. There was a policeman standing not too far away from her, talking to her while taking notes.

Clearing his throat, Yami straightened his black tie and followed Kaiba to the house.

"... ran away before I could even catch a glimpse of her. I'm very sorry that I can't really help you with your investigation." The woman spoke in a very quiet and tired voice. Yami could still hear the shock and mourning because of the shakiness.

Kaiba marched over to her and quickly told the other policeman to piss off.

"I'm sorry, Miss. He's an amateur," Kaiba said, glaring at the man he had just sent off, who was scurrying away from them. "My name is Seto Kaiba, Chief of the Criminal Investigation Bureau in Tokyo. And this is the newbie, Yami Tanaka, a mere police officer who thinks he's good at his job."

This made the woman laugh quietly and Yami was just in time to stop himself from punching the living daylights out of his boss. Maybe Kaiba was trying to cheer her up.

"Could you tell us who you are exactly?"

The woman bowed slightly, tying the belt tighter around her small waist. "My name is Shizuka Kawaii. I'm Rebecca's neighbor. I live right over there," she said, pointing at a house a few feet away from them. "I'd been living here for about six years when the Hopkins's moved in. We always got along well; we were not exactly close, or anything, but every time we ran into each other, Rebecca would always greet me with a happy smile."

"Should I write this down?" Yami muttered softly so only Kaiba could hear him.

"I wouldn't know. Unless you've got an amazing memory, which I doubt, so yes, I'd write it down if I were you. Then again, who am I to give you orders?"

Yami rolled his eyes, pulling out a small notebook with a pen attached to it. "All I wanted was a simple answ—"

"What do you know about Rebecca and her grandfather?"

With a small growl, Yami flipped his notebook open and started writing everything down.

"Well, I barely know her grandfather because he only came over every now and then. But I saw Rebecca's parents leave a while ago, I don't know why, and that Arthur came over to act as her guardian for the time being. She is only fourteen, after all."

"Can you explain what happened last night?"

Shizuka took a deep breath before she parted her lips to speak, "I think it was around 1:30 in the morning when I heard all these weird noises. It was clattering, if I remember correctly. As if someone was busy cooking dinner. I ignored it at first because I thought it was none of my business, but when I heard screaming, I turned on my lights and looked out of the window to see if everything was okay. Unfortunately the curtains were closed so I couldn't see what was happening. I heard more screaming and more clattering so I went to check it out. When I started walking, the weird noises stopped."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the odd statement. "They stopped?"

"Yes, it went incredibly quiet. But that only made it even weirder. I was coming up with all these other scenarios to calm myself down such as: someone had been sleepwalking and had accidentally opened a cupboard, or they had wanted to cook themselves a small snack and messed up, _anything _to not think of what my paranoid mind was coming up with. Then Rebecca came running towards me and stopped when she saw me. I asked if everything was okay but she just stood there, completely immobile. It was too dark to see her face so I couldn't see any emotion. Maybe if I could have seen her face, I would've known what was going on. And after that she just—ran past me without looking back. I yelled at her to come back, and ran after her for a while, but after a few seconds I couldn't see her anymore so I gave up."

Yami's hand had started to hurt because he had to write really fast, but he continued nonetheless.

"I looked back at their house and saw that the front door was open. My curiosity got the best of me and went over to their house and I really _shouldn't _have done that," Shizuka's voice cracked at this point and Yami stopped writing for a moment to look up. The young adult honestly looked like she had seen a ghost. There were tears in her eyes, threatening to fall down and she was rubbing her forehead with her fingers. "What I saw was… er…" She gritted her teeth and covered her eyes, sniffling.

"The body of Arthur Hopkins?" Kaiba said in a low voice.

Before Shizuka could utter a response, she let out a small, broken sob. "Y-yes. He had been stabbed more than just a few times. The murderer was obviously not satisfied after just one stab. There were at least… _thirty. _His entire body was a bloody mess. I just think Rebecca was quick enough to get away from the murderer."

"But was there anyone else in the house?"

"I'm not sure. I ran back to my own house to call the police. I didn't want to spend another second there."

"That's okay. Do you have any idea who it could have been?"

"I… er… Don't know, sorry. Like I said, we're not that close. And I have no idea if Arthur had any enemies or why anyone would want to kill him in the first place. He was a nice guy."

Tears were pouring down her cheeks and Yami was honestly beyond impressed that she could keep her voice steady enough to answer these questions. Kaiba was about to ask another question, but Yami quickly put a hand on his arm.

"That's enough questions for now. Leave her be," he murmured under his breath. His boss looked down at him for a moment before he sighed.

"Thank you. You can leave now. "

The three of them bowed and Shizuka slowly walked back to her house, with her chin pressed to her chest. Kaiba continued to watch her like a hawk until she finally closed the door behind them, so he was compelled to turn back to Yami.

"We should find out if she has an alibi."

Yami blinked before the words truly hit him. "Who, _her? _Did you see the look on her face? She's obviously not capable of hurting someone, let alone commit murder."

For the umpteenth time this month, Yami resisted the urge to put his foot in Kaiba's ass, as he looked down at Yami as if he was dealing with a toddler. "You're even more stupid than I thought. Looks can be deceiving. I've dealt with thieves and murderers who all had their own sob stories and had the ability to cry on command. I stopped buying that shit after a few months. Just because she looks cute to you, doesn't mean she is. We're keeping an eye on her, and we're going to ask the other neighbors some questions as well. It's usually the quiet ones, anyway."

And with that, Kaiba walked towards the front door and roughly ripped off the tape so he could enter. Yami quickly put the notebook back in his pocket and jogged over the front door as well. He was quite shocked when he saw Kaiba standing in the kitchen, surrounded by small puddles of dried blood. How the guy could stay this calm was a true mystery to him.

"Obviously it happened here. I'll look here and you go to the kid's room."

With a small nod, Yami did as he was told and went upstairs to look for Rebecca's room. From the corner of his eyes he saw a room with green and blue walls covered in cartoons, he took a wild guess and assumed it was the room he was looking for. Though, his eyes widened when he entered the room.

It was a complete mess. Books and clumps of paper were scattered over the floor, a chair was laying on the ground and was missing its legs, several things on the desk were knocked over and, Yami's eyes fell on a hole in the wall. He carefully stepped over the loose papers and the chair and ran his fingers over the small hole.

The hole was small, about the size of a… Yami narrowed his eyes and made a fist with his right hand so he could compare the sizes. His hand was slightly larger than the hole itself and there was no doubt that someone with a small hand had punched a hole in the wall.

There was certainly no doubt that Rebecca had been beyond pissed at something. That, or someone else had done all this.

"Found anything?"

Kaiba stood in the doorway and wore a rather serious expression. Yami knelt down on the floor so he could look at the books and papers while he nodded.

"Maybe. Either Rebecca was attacked here or she did all of this by herself, which I highly doubt."

"Why?" Kaiba said, taking a few steps closer so he could kneel down as well. "A fourteen year old would be capable of making this mess, believe me." Yami pointed over his shoulder at the hole in the wall.

"Would a teenage girl be capable of punching a hole in a wall?"

"With a little bit of technique, sure," Kaiba said, shrugging. He grabbed a few pieces of paper and read them, and while he did, Yami continued to walk around. Between all the other stuff, he saw a large purple ticket on the desk. Frowning slightly, he reached for the ticket and pored over it. It was about to size of a post-it and had a picture of a pale, skinny guy who looked like he was somewhere in his twenties. He was wearing a large black hat and his violet eyes looked at him mischievously.

_Illussionist Yugi Mutou front row ticket  
_

"… Who?" Yami asked no one in particular.

All of a sudden, Kaiba was standing next to him and had apparently read it over his shoulder. "Ah, Yugi Mutou. I know him because my little brother wants to see his show and also because he's been all over the news. They say he's incredible."

"How come I've never heard about him, then?"

Kaiba grabbed the ticket out of his hands and rolled his eyes. "Because you're you. Now let's go back to the office, we've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

**Author's note: **I am _so _happy I finally finished this. Even though I should be studying for midterms. I really hope this first chapter is okay. ;_;

Please review! x3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **HA. An update. Okay, excuses this time: school, writer's block (like, you don't even know) and the fact that I've learned how to make GIFs. Yeah, it's kinda addicting. Sorry.

Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm so happy people are interested in this story! ausidlfhja *squeals and rolls around the floor*

Writer's block is killing me. ;_; It took forever to write this chapter and I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes that I might have made but I felt so guilty for not updating _anything _in forever that I just had to upload this.

**Warning:** This chapter contains slight gore and some traces of violence.

* * *

_Warabi, Japan  
__August 29__th__, day 19, 8:30 pm_

For some reason, Leon was having a lot of troubling focusing on his test. The letters seemed to move around quite a lot and he was having the strangest urge to grab the piece of paper and throw it at his teacher's head. Said teacher was sitting on the edge of the desk, watching everyone like a hawk to make sure there was no cheating in his class.

Sadly, summer school was even worse that "regular" school. Since Leon had failed his last test, he was stuck here with a few other students who had failed one of their classes or were simply so interested in history, that they couldn't stay away from it. Leon on the other hand, hated history class and continued to stare at the thin paper.

The test was about Japan's role in the Second World War, and something about Pearl Harbor, but that was about everything Leon remembered after reading the first page five times.

Studying for this test hadn't been that hard, but now it was as if all the information had floated out of his head and disappeared. He couldn't remember _anything _about World War II and was now probably faced with the awful consequences. His parents weren't going to be very happy to hear he had fluked another test.

"You have five minutes left."

"_What?_" Leon exclaimed, shocked. Everyone looked up at him, several people snickered, other people quickly whispered something to their neighbor, and others just stared. His teacher looked down upon him, over the rim of his square-shaped glasses.

"I said you have five minutes left, Schroeder. Go back to work. Everyone, eyes on your own test."

Leon had no idea 45 minutes had already passed. He looked at his answer sheet and sighed inwardly at seeing he had barely written anything down. There was no way he was going to be able to save himself out of this one.

He got up, handed in his test and walked out of the classroom. Several pairs of eyes were watching him leave and he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Another student rose to her feet to hand in her answer sheet and followed him on the way to their lockers. Leon felt awkward, knowing that they were the only one in the hallway and that he had absolutely nothing to talk about.

He had always been rather shy and especially around people he didn't know. The kid that was now standing a few feet away from him was Miho. Other girls had spread rumors she was also a very shy girl and didn't have any friends. Her long lilac hair was tied back into a high ponytail and she had placed a ribbon on top of it.

Leon could see she was hiding her face behind her long bangs so you could barely see her eyes. She always paid attention, wrote everything down in her notebook, got good grades, and yet refused to talk to anyone. Whenever a teacher asked her a question, she always knew the right answer, but talking to anyone else? Never.

Anger started spreading through his body; Miho probably thought she was too good to talk to the others. The anger was rising up in his chest and before he could stop himself, he turned to her, eyes glaring daggers at his classmate.

"Bitch," he muttered under his breath. He blinked and waited for her reaction, which was a soft squeak.

"Sorry?" Miho turned to him with a tiny smile. "Did you say something? I-I easily get lost in my own thoughts, especially after a test."

"I said that you're a bitch."

Her smile quickly faded away and a small frown appeared on her face. "What?"

"You're a nerd and probably too arrogant to talk to anyone else who's 'beneath' you. You're just a little twit who wants to show everyone that she's so perfect she doesn't need anyone else."

Miho looked beyond confused. She was clutching her books close to her chest and staring at him as if she couldn't believe what he was saying. "W-what? I don't—"

"Just get out here. No one likes you," Leon spat, throwing one of his indoor shoes at her. Miho wasn't quick enough to dodge the flying slipper and it hit her square in the eye. She yelped out in pain, doubled over and clutched her injured eye.

The others from class were on their way to the lockers as well and saw the little scene. One of the taller guys in class yelled, "Oi, what's your problem?"

"She is," Leon said, pointing an accusing finger at Miho, who was now crying softly into her hand. Another girl rushed over to her and put an around her shoulder in a comforting way. "Don't pretend that you care."

"Of course I care!" the girl yelled. "Stop acting like an ass. She did nothing wrong."

"Whatever, I have better things to do in my life." Leon threw his other slipper on the ground, put on his outdoor shoes and was about to walk away, but the same taller guy stopped him.

"Chill. What was that all about? Miho's a nice girl."

In less than a second, Leon had punched the guy right in the face and ran off. The other classmates gasped in horror and the guy cried out in pain. He ran off, ignoring the yelling from the others, feeling a rush of satisfaction pumping through his veins.

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan  
September 7__th__, day 28, 03:29 pm _

It was pretty heavy to stare at a corpse for a long time, especially if you are not sure what you are looking for. The body of Arthur Hopkins had been dead for over 12 hours and it was showing by the stiffness of the muscles and the trouble Yami had moving his arms up and down.

By looking at all the cleaned up gaps in the pale body, Yami had no doubt the cause of death was simple, so there was no question about that. There was a light bruising on his upper arm, which looked somewhat fresh, so maybe he was grabbed by the murderer while he tried to fight back.

Yami ran his gloved hands over the body, studying the gaps. There was one on the left side of his chest, and more all over his chest. From what he could tell, the wounds were quite random, because they looked like half-assed stabs.

He wrote everything down in his logbook for personal notes (and maybe to avoid other paperwork) and references. He was alone in the cold room, surrounded by creepy looking utensils and other things to help with the autopsy. Shizuka had been here a few hours ago to identify the body and when she saw the almost unrecognizable face of her neighbor, tears started trickling down her pale cheeks again.

After a few minutes, Yami gently led her out for he was pretty sure she hadn't slept ever since she discovered the body. Kaiba wanted to keep her here for further questioning and after a quick argument, Yami gave up (knowing it was best not to argue with his boss) and said, "Fine, she's all yours. I'll stay with the body."

And so, here he was, waiting for his boss to finish up. Yami grimaced at the corpse's face and pulled the cover over it again, deciding he was done. Just when he was about to leave the room, Kaiba walked up to him, motioning for him to go back inside again.

"Yo, chief," Yami said casually, turning around after Kaiba closed the door. He was carrying a large plastic bag with the word "_EVIDENCE"_ on it, and Yami felt his heartbeat fastening.

"Found anything out of the ordinary?" Kaiba said, tipping his head towards the body.

"Nothing, at all," Yami answered, reaching for his notes, skipping through the pages. "About thirty stab wounds, some bruises on his arm, but other than that," his lips curled into an apologizing smile. "nothing. Typical murder if you ask me."

For a moment, Kaiba's lips formed a thin line on his face and looked at him, making Yami almost raise an eyebrow. "About that," he started, walking towards one of the silver tables so he could lay down the bag. "Observers found this in the neighborhood."

He reached for the end of the bag and gave it a rough tug, so the content fell out. There was a small crumbled up pink vest, some glasses and a bloody kitchen knife.

"Told me they found it about twenty feet away from the house, after Shizuka had told them in which direction Rebecca went running. I asked Shizuka if she recognized any of these things and she claims the vest and the glasses belong to Rebecca, but she didn't know the knife."

Kaiba smoothed out the vest and Yami scrunched up his nose when he saw several blood patches on it. "Whose blood is that?"

"They already took a sample. It's either her grandfather's, or the murder's. Or maybe her own. Her glasses are useless, but the knife…" Kaiba turned round and faced Yami with an almost obsessed look in his cold blue eyes. "Get out the body again so we can compare the knife and the wounds."

Yami didn't need to be told twice and quickly removed the large cloth off the body. The knife was held close to the largest wound, which was the one near his heart and to both adults' content, it fitted. The width of the knife was the exact same size as the wound.

"Now all we need is to wait for the lab's results and we can probably confirm this knife is what killed him. There were fingerprints on it, too," Kaiba's eyes were glittering with so much excitement that it was scaring the younger police officer. "And luckily, there was a blonde hair stuck on the glasses, so we have Rebecca's DNA as well. Let's see if—"

"Wow, stop," Yami raised his hands, a confused look in his eyes. "You think _Rebecca, _a fourteen year old chick, murdered her _own grandfather? _And then, what, disappeared into the night? That—"

"Makes perfect sense, yes, I know," Kaiba finished, smirking in victory. "It's the perfect story. Teenage girl loses her mind, kills her own grandfather and runs away so no one can find her. 'Twas a bit stupid she left the knife behind, though. Obviously she's not very experienced."

The thought of a teenager being capable of murder made Yami feel incredibly sick. Of course it comes with the job of being a police officer, but he hadn't expected to deal with a boss who thought adolescents were _that _crazy. They _had_ to find Rebecca to get some answers.

"If it turns out that the blood on this vest," Kaiba picked up the vest and looked at with disgust, "belongs to Arthur Hopkins and the fingerprints on this knife," he held up the knife with his other hand, "match Rebecca's DNA, then we can officially connect the dots and say that Rebecca's the murderer here. Even if it sounds crazy. I've seen crazier anyway."

He shoved everything back in the bag and ignored Yami's protest.

"She could've been forced by the real murderer," the other muttered stubbornly.

"I don't care. That means she still committed a crime. If I were forced to murder my own family, I'd kill myself in their place," Kaiba growled, facing Yami again. "That way, I would go flying into that stupid light, knowing I did the right thing. I wouldn't be a murderer. I'd never kill my family no matter what."

Both men stared at each other for a good few seconds. Yami refused to believe it, even after what Kaiba told him about never killing his own family. Maybe Rebecca didn't want to kill Arthur at all, or maybe she was indeed forced and Arthur told her it was okay. No, someone had been gripping his arm; he had obviously struggled…

But—

"Boys."

They looked up to see Mai in the doorway, holding her long arm against the door to keep it open. She had a serious look in her big violet eyes, and Yami knew what she was going to say right away. A rush of adrenaline pumped through his veins and his brain was on red alert.

"Another murder."

Without any sign of hesitation, Kaiba took a step forward and nodded. "On it. Fill me in," he said, grabbing Yami's tie and dragging him along while the three of them walked towards the exit of the building. Mai grabbed her notepad and looked through it. Yami grunted and tried to get out of Kaiba's grip, but his grip was so strong that he was forced to stretch his neck out and follow along.

"Three minutes ago, there was a distressed woman on the phone who claimed that she saw her own son killing her husband in front of her. She managed to get away before her son took off with the wrench still clutched in his hands. Other men are already on their way to Warabi to investigate. Her name is Chisako von Schroeder, her son, who apparently killed him, is called Leon and her husband's, the victim, name is Hayate."

Yami was barely keeping up with what she was saying as she spoke at rapid speed. But apparently that was the way things worked around here because Kaiba merely nodded at what she was saying, still pulling Yami along.

"Killed a loved one, ran away with the weapon… Sound familiar to you, Yami?"

"What, you think these two murders are connected?" the younger one breathed out since he was having trouble keeping up with their fast pace. Damn his shorter legs.

"Depends. How old is this Leon kid?"

"She didn't say. But I agree with you; these two murders could be connected to one another. Maybe those kids formed a club of some sorts. Whatever's going on, you two are going to figure it out one way or another. I'll be here if you need me. I've already texted you the coordinates."

She waved at them as they got into Kaiba's car to drive towards Warabi. Yami was still trying to comprehend what was happening. After almost a month of boredom, there were suddenly _two murders in one day. _He felt Kaiba pulling his seatbelt over his chest and securing it in place since he had forgotten to do so.

"See if you can find anyone with the name Leon von Schroeder," Kaiba said, turning the keys in the lock, letting the car roar to life. He practically slammed his foot on the gas pedal while Yami got out his phone to web-search the guy's name.

After a few seconds of driving, Yami opened his mouth, "Leon von Schroeder, student at Warabi Junior High, 3rd grade, fifteen years old, went to summer school because his grades had started dropping. Found a school picture of him, which I will show you later—"

"No, show me now. I can multi-task." Kaiba snatched the phone out of his hands and stared at picture of the teenager for two seconds before he fastened his eyes on the road again. "Okay, so he's also a teenager. Don't tell me you don't see a link here."

"We'll see when we get there."

They fell into a pretty awkward silence for the rest of the short trip. It took about ten minutes to get to Warabi, since Kaiba was driving (tolerably) fast, and when they got out of the car, Yami stared at the gigantic house in front of him.

Apparently the von Schroeder's had enough money to buy a house that was about as big as their entire department. He could hear Kaiba muttering something along the lines of, "Bragging bastards," when he brushed past him. The rest of the neighborhood was deserted, and Yami had a nasty feeling this family had shut itself out from everyone.

There was a short woman sitting on the doorstep, clutching an expensive looking phone in her hand. She had long brown hair, which was pulled back into a messy bun, and was wearing a white summer dress, covered in blood patches. Her brown eyes were staring at the ground; they were full of grief and horror at the same time.

Clearing his throat, Yami followed Kaiba, and then he suddenly realized he had forgotten his notebook back at the department. Oops.

"Ma'am? Are you Chisako von Schroeder?" Kaiba asked when they were standing in front of her. Probably unable to speak, she nodded and the corners of her lips trembled. Now that they were closer, Yami could see that there was also blood sticking to her clammy hands and that she had freckles on her cheeks, just like her son.

"We're from the Criminal Investigation Bureau," Kaiba said, tapping the logo that was imprinted on his jacket. "I'm Seto Kaiba, investigator, specialized in homicide and this is Yami Tanaka, police officer. You called us and said you witnessed a murder so we came here to ask you some questions and examine the body." Both he and Yami bowed politely and waited for her to respond.

The woman was so shocked still she just stared up at Kaiba, appearing to be looking for answers on his face. Her lips moved slightly, her upper lip going up and down as if she was trying to speak, but she couldn't. Yami felt a sense of guilt; she had just watched her own son kill her husband, the love of her life. And now her son had run away as well. She had lost everything in just one day.

She kept looking at him, a few leftover tears streaming down her cheeks. A small choking sound came out and she continued to stare at the ground. Yami's eyes softened, fighting the urge to sit down next to her and comfort her.

"Ma'am, I—"

Chisako let out a small whine through her trembling lips and pointed behind her with her shaking index finger.

Both agents followed her finger and stared at the front door, which was still open. Kaiba was about to open his mouth again, but Yami gave him a rough push towards the front door, whispering something in his ear. His boss grumbled and entered the house, shoving Yami's hand off his back.

Yami took a deep breath and knelt down in front of Chisako, fishing out his personal handkerchief and laid it in her lap. She slowly reached for it and tried to unfold it, but her hands were shaking so badly that she failed miserably.

"I'm very sorry for what happened," Yami uttered softly, grabbing the handkerchief and unfolding it for her. "It's very good that you called because we can help you."

Chisako opened his mouth again, a few more tears leaking out of her bloodshot eyes, obviously trying to speak.

"You can just nod and shake your head to answer my questions. I understand this must be very hard," Yami said gently, feeling overpowered by the situation. He had always been pretty good with people, but actually comforting them in these kinds of situations was something he had yet to learn.

"… Do you have any idea where your son might have gone?"

She shook her head, clutching the piece of cloth Yami had given her. "No…" she croaked out, her voice barely audible.

Yami smiled kindly, glad she found her voice again. "Which way did he go?"

Chisako made a small noise and pointed to her right and Yami looked at said direction. There was just grass, a few bushes and trees here and there, but there were some other houses in the distance.

"I'll be right back."

If the murders _were _linked, he might be able to find the connections. Maybe he could find something that belonged to Leon, or the weapon he had used to kill his father. Yami started walking towards the other houses, keeping his eyes on the ground, in case he would find anything out of the ordinary.

He probably should have asked her some more questions, but he could always do that afterwards. That, and Kaiba would probably be very pissed if he walked out of the house now and saw that Yami had left Chisako behind. Slowing his pace a bit, he noticed small footprints in the mud. They were not that big, so they could be Leon's.

Wailing sirens echoed in the distance and Yami looked up, squinting. The others were probably on their way and going to evacuate the place so he had to hurry. He picked up the pace again, following the footprints until he reached a few trees. The footprints had stopped and Yami sighed.

"Leon?" he tried, feeling rather stupid. No response and no startled gasp, just like he expected.

He ran a hand through his bangs and looked around the trees, hoping that he would find something useful.

"Something like that," he muttered to himself, picking up a bloody wrench laying next to one of the trees. Even through the gloves he could feel that the object was still a bit warm, indicating that someone had been holding it not too long ago. And there was something else sticking to the wrench as well.

"_Damn._" Yami studied the bronze wrench some more, holding it closer to his eyes. If he was not mistaken, that kid had beaten his father to death because there were pieces of brain tissue sticking to the sharper parts. The awful smell of blood and skin was more than enough to answer his question.

Next to wrench lay a shoe, which he picked up as well. Hopefully Chisako will recognize the shoe as her son's and maybe the wrench as well. Since the footprints had stopped, Yami was staring at a dead end.

It was just like the first murder; Rebecca had run away, some of her possessions were left behind, but she had disappeared. Yami sucked in his lower lip, gnawing on the soft flesh, trying to think. They should send a team to look for Leon (another team was already looking for Rebecca), but Yami had this nagging feeling that they would not be able to find him.

The sirens were now so close that Yami was pretty sure the others were at the house now. Turning around, he saw that there were a couple of men talking to Chisako, trying to reason with her, while others were examining the outside of the house.

Kaiba walked out of the house, holding a plastic bag in his hand (probably some evidence he found, thought Yami) and looked around him. Yami figured he had to hurry back so he quickly clutched the two items to his chest and ran back.

His boss was still looking around like a child who had lost their mom, and Yami called out, "I'm here! I found something!" Kaiba stopped looking around and their eyes met; Yami slowed down and decided to jog the last bit.

"Congrats, that's your _job_," Kaiba said, obviously not impressed. He looked down at him as Yami finally came to a stop in front of the stairs. Chisako had been taken to the side of the house to answer the others' questions. "What'd you find?"

"The wrench the guy was beaten with and the kid's shoe, I think." Yami held up both of his findings for Kaiba to see and smiled sheepishly. "What about you?"

"Well, half of the guy's brain was smacked out his head and he was probably dead before he hit the floor. Other than that, I looked around Leon's room and, just like I thought, it was a complete mess, like Rebecca's. Everything was on the floor, things were torn apart, etcetera," Kaiba stated simply. "Did you find the kid?"

"No, I followed his footprints and they just… stopped at a certain point and that's when I found his shoe and the wrench. Right next to each other," the other replied.

"You're saying he disappeared?"

"That's what it looked like…" Yami muttered, feeling the heat rushing to his face. He should have tried harder; he didn't even check if Leon had climbed one of the trees, or something.

Kaiba glared at him for a good ten seconds before he rolled his eyes and made a weird gesture with his free hand. "Go check inside to see if you can find anything else. I'll go look if the kid's still around somewhere. He couldn't have gotten that far. If I can't find him, we'll get help."

Yami cleared his throat, rubbing at his red nose when he entered the house. The living room smelled like blood, just like the wrench, and from the corner of his eyes, he could see the other colleagues heaving the body into a huge black sack. A huge puddle of blood was in the middle of the room, causing Yami to scrunch up his nose.

It was such a nice place, elegantly decorated, just like a typical classical household, except for the blood patches on the white walls and the knocked over furniture.

Carefully stepping over the blood, Yami went upstairs, trying to look sharp. Even though he should be used to these kinds of things, he had to admit that it was a lot harder to look at in real life than in some kind of crappy horror movie.

He was not exactly sure what he was looking for; if Kaiba had already examined the place so surely there would not be anything else.

Examining Leon's room was exactly like examining Rebecca's room. It looked like he had been in such a bad mood that Leon had thrown everything on the ground, things had been torn to shreds, but what hit Yami right in the gut was the fact that a photo of Chisako, Leon and, Yami guessed, Leon's father had been ripped in two. The three of them were laughing happily and looked like any other ordinary family; there was nothing wrong with the picture at all.

Yami reached for the broken frame and wiped away the loose pieces of glass. Small droplets of blood coated the glass, so he guessed that Leon had punched the glass himself.

Maybe they had had a big fight, but then again, you would really have to piss off your son in order for him to kill his own father. With a small sigh, Yami laid the photo back on the ground and was about to look for something else, but something caught his eye. A large purple piece of paper had been under the photo and Yami recognized it immediately.

Another ticket to the Yugi Mutou show. Frowning slightly, Yami reached for it and as the tips of his fingertips touched the corner of the ticket, he felt a sharp pain shooting through his arm.

In a flash, he saw himself tied in a chair in an unknown spare room. No one else was there, just him, gagged and beaten. There were several wounds on his face, including one dangerously close to his temple, which had knocked him out. His gun, handcuffs, bag and everything else were so close to the chair, but not close enough for him to be able to reach for them.

Someone appeared behind him, wrapping Yami's very own tie around his neck. A muffled scream echoed through the room, followed by gagging noises and desperate pleas for mercy. After his head was pulled back and his neck was stretched as far as it possibly could, a low voice whispered, "_Stay out of it_."

And suddenly, he was back in Leon's room again, as if nothing had happened. Yami quickly reached for his neck, letting out a small breath when he felt nothing but the sweaty skin beneath his fingers.

The sound of heavy boots racing up the stairs yanked him out of his shock and he turned around to see one of his other colleagues: Ryuuji Otogi. The lieutenant had pulled out his gun and was checking the room for any signs of danger. His emerald eyes were scanning the area carefully, his body ready to pounce if needed.

"…What are you doing?" Yami said, semi-amused.

Otogi turned to him, his green eyes staring at him in horror. Usually he looked pretty relaxed because he always had everything under control so Yami felt utterly stupid. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and rubbed at the back of his neck, faking a smile. "Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" His voice was surprisingly calm.

Otogi raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. "You were screaming so loudly that I could have sworn you were being eaten alive."

Awkwardly shifting his weight to one foot to the other, Yami tried to come up with a good excuse. The fact that he had been _screaming _was truly freaking him out, but he was absolutely sure that if he was going to tell Otogi what he had seen, he wouldn't be taken seriously.

"I probably should have mentioned that I have um… arachnophobia," he continued to lie, feeling very hot. He could hear Otogi snort and looked up to meet his hardened gaze.

"That's it? That's why you screaming like some— okay." Otogi let out an non-amused chuckle. "Next time, give us a warning, will you? The others have already called the department for help and now I'm going to have to call them back to tell them that you freaked out because you saw a fucking _spider_."

"Arachnophobia is a very serious—"

"Yeah, whatever, I don't have time for your issues. I'm gonna get back to work and please," Otogi glared daggers at him. "don't start screaming again, or I will give you a real reason to scream. And not in a good way."

He stomped off and Yami casually coughed to conceal his laughter. Even if he had to say so himself, he thought he had handled that pretty well. But now that Otogi was gone, he was left alone with his thoughts again and he felt a shiver running down his spine.

There was another thing that connected these two murders and—

"_TANAKA!_"

Yami's left eye twitched.

He left the room and looked around the corner to see Kaiba running up the stairs. "Get your ass to the car, we have to get back to the department. Someone broke into the office."

"Wait, what—"

But before he could utter a response, Kaiba grabbed his tie once again and dragged him downstairs.

* * *

**Author's note: **A few weeks ago, I was ready to go to sleep and saw this creepyass spider crawling towards my bed and I wanted to scream so bad bECAUSE IT WAS THE SIZE OF THE SUN. So, Yami's excuse was slightly inspired by me. xD

You _will _get some answers next chapter. I promise! I shall try my best to beat this stupid writer's block and also update _Heavenly Hell _because damn I haven't updated that fic in a while.

See y'all later, lovelies. Thank you for your patience and please leave a review~. x3


End file.
